ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Poptropica12341234
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the Heavymetal page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- Waiyenoo111 (Talk) 10:26, December 2, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. S'Okay. Shhh. My common sense is tingling.-Deadpool 11:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) 3 Things Hi, I'm ET. I am here to tell you three things 1. Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, don't bother to ask me! I'm not an admin but I could probably help. Also, when you leave a message sign it with ~~~~ 2. The message above from Wai is just an automated message, he didn't actually leave it. Whenever a new member comments or edits that message is sent to their wall automatically and any admin's name is signed. 3. Whenever you make an episode you don't need to name it Episode (insert Episode name here). Hope I have helped (: Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 11:07, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop adding your own things to other peoples pages. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 11:52, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello There! Thanks for Making a Fan Picture of Triple_Headed_Vaxasaurian Im the Maker of that Villain! Thanks for Supporting! Man-Bat Thanks for the pictures, I really appreciate that. If you want to use Man-Bat, go ahead. But I shall change the names of your pictures. Because you give it very easy names and there's risk someone overwrite them. PS: Don't change any of the text, will ya. I don't like it, when I has to repair it. Dr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 09:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Dr. AnimoDr. Animo (Talk - Blog - ) 09:38, December 31, 2011 (UTC)